Mimi, Tai and the midnight crisis 1-2
by Lovestra
Summary: Drunken Tai comes visit Mimi in middle of the night. Will he able to fix the broken hearted girl? Two part story.


**Hey guys!**

 **Long time no see, but im back with a new story I hope you´ll like : ) I have tried writing a different style, so I just basically wrote everything in my native language and then translated it into english. If you have read my previous stories, let me know if you find this one written better.**

 **Part two of the story is coming up and soon and I hope you´ll enjoy part one.**

 **Cheers! : )**

She couldn´t breath.

When she woke up from her nightmare, which has chained her to the bed like the heaviest fetters in the world, Mimi covered her tired bloodshot eyes with sweaty hands, and started crying even more intensive and heartbreaking than she has before she fell into the despair of her dreams few hours ago.

She was depressed and couldn´t believe that she, Mimi Tachikawa, so strong and confident before was nos standing face to face to herself, now so small, helpless and most importantly, forgettable. Mimi felt how the sweat drops on her forehead were slowly sliding down her face, making their way to her neck, and her frail, thin body has started to shiver. She was sobbing, shaking and pleading to no one particular, to finally find courage. Just a small, faint silver lining, that would brought to one she loved the most, even more than the scent of rain on hot, summer day.

Mimi´s pyjamas was drenched in cold sweat, and was squeezing on her body like a sneak, and after she took a few calm down breaths, she carefully slid her legs on the wooden floor and stood up. Slowly, she took of hew wet pyjamas and underwear, and embraced herself in fluffy, blue bathrob, which, as always, was hanging on her bedroom door. Mimi desperately need to felt the touch of cold water on her skin, which would bring her back into the reality with it´s ruthlessness, but on the other hand, she couldn´t risk waking up her parents, who were having a difficult time dealing with the mental state of their daughters. Every morning, the breakfast in the Tachikawa´s household was being held in almost graveyard silence, and every squeeze on her shoulder after she finished eating her cold breakfast, meant one simple message: „Get your shit together!"

He parents would never find the guts and power to tell her this message with those, exact words, but from the look of their eyes, Mimik knew they were feeling this way every second she has spent with them in the same room. But she wasn´t mad, she couldn´t be. For the last few months, she was sneaking around the house with puffy, bloodshot eyes from crying, like some kind of „thief of happiness" in their own, perfect universe. Everytime she came home, Mimi locked herself in her room and began crying more tearful than the day before. Her tears were able to express feelings and thoughts her lips couldn´t . Every wound, every lie, broken vow, unrequited feeling, that all was hiding in one, single tear. They were like small diaries, which will never see the light of the world, and Mimi would carry them with her forever, like small bruises.

The shower had to wait until the morning, it was easier than look at her parents and tell them the truth. In the slightly opened door, she turned on her feet and carefully closed it, so one could hear her. In some occasions, Mimi felt as the walls of her house were paper thin.

„Breath in, breath out" she whispered to herself as she made her way to the window, which was iluminated by moonlight, and so was Mimi´s figure when she beside it. She looked at her hands, which were drenched in the beautiful, blue light and couldn´t belie how simply beautiful it was. There was not a single living soul on the street, it was late october and the weather started to be very cold and chilly for a late night, romantic walks. Suddenly, she remembered the passage she has read in _The memoirs of a Geisha,_ when Sayuri and her beloved chairman were looking at the street in the same way as Mimi, expect they were in city that never sleeps, New York. They both were ilimuniated by the moonlight, and on the street, under the street lamp, they spotted two lovers who were kissing and enjoying their loving moment to the fullest. From that moment, Mimi´s secret wish was that once, just one in her life would be enough, she would see such a beautiful sight. It would be a celebration of young, innocent, everlasting love. But was it really what she wished for? Did she want to see such a sight to imagine it was her, and _him_

Her thoughts took her away to the land of dreams and fantasies, and for a little while, she felt so free and unchained, like a feather fyling in the air. Mimi didn´t pay attention, so she haven´t saw a figure of man suddenly standing under the yellow light coming from the street lamp. He hardly keeping himself on his own feet.

 _Bang_! A loud shot like from canon ripped Mimi from her moment of dreaming and she jumped a little. Her heartbeat has increased and when she leaned her nose against the window. The man was calling out her name.


End file.
